Dark Circuits
by Zane-Ninjago12
Summary: It's never is explained how Zane turned evil in episode 26, "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master". Why not make my own fanficition/explanation?


**Notes: So… I saw this ( post/85154628014/stalker-isle-cynder728-stalker-isle ) on Tumblr and thought I'd make a Fanficiton on it. Also, for those who follow me, I do have a school laptop, so I will be able to update my stuff! (Now I just need to find my SD Cards with all my data and I'll be good to go! Yay!)**

**Also, I literally wrote this in like an hour about 2 months ago. (? I think)**

PoV (Point of View): First Person

Warnings: None

Word Count: 1224

Pairings: None

I grit my teeth as my blade struck my brothers', making sparks fly through the air. I was glad I was a Nindroid and that I had the ability to lock my arms in place- I could handle Jay, but Cole's super strength would have proven to be a challenge. I did not want to hurt my brothers… or worse… I would have to hold this fight out until Lloyd destroyed the Overlord if there was a chance any of us would get out of this unscathed.

I managed to force them back, both of my hands gripping the golden handle of my sword tightly. I was lucky to have the advantage of higher ground, even if it was a few steps. I took a quick leap backwards, pulling my blade away from theirs, landing safely on the stairs above me. Cole and Jay gave a few growls of anger and ran up, raising their swords again. I had only seconds to react before I was forced to block another fierce blow.

_**Lloyd had better hurry, **_I thought to myself. _**I do not know how long I will be able to hold back their attacks, or keep them in place without harming them.**_

Jay pulled his sword back, going in for a low sweep. I managed to jump out of the way, keeping my focus on Cole as he pushed his sword with a little more force. I grit my teeth once again, pushing back with all of my might. I would have to give them a few bruises after all.

I saw Jay's sword sweep at me, leaving me seconds to react. I fell to the ground, feeling the static from his sword as it swung above me. I kicked out at Cole, my foot slamming roughly into his gut, forcing him to step back. Jay was on me now, his blade coming down. I pulled my blade up in an awkward position, stopping the blade. Jack snarled at me, pushing on his blade with all of his weight. I shifted my legs, kicking him off of me and up a few stairs. I lost my advantage over him, but at least I could rest for a few seconds and think.

As I stood I heard Cole growl as he charged me. I sidestepped, watching as his sword struck the stairs, cracking them. Perfect…. If Jay tried to reach us, he'd fall. I'd have to somehow get us in a safer location… but how?

I barely had enough time to think before Cole slashed at me, forcing me to duck and his sword to crash into the building's side. I heard a loud cracking sound and saw that a large fissure was growing in the structure. If his sword hit me… well, it would not be good. I ducked just in time before another sweep came from him. I reached forward, grabbing his muscular arm and tried to throw him. It took nearly all my strength, but I managed to toss him into Jay, hearing them shout as they slammed into each other.

I smirked lightly and ran towards them, jumping over the crumbled section of the stairs and using Cole's chest as a stepping-stone before landing on a safe portion of the stairs, standing over them. I pointed my sword at them and froze them in place. Mission completed.

I turned away from them. If I was lucky, I could run up and help Lloyd and Kai destroy the Overlord once and for all. Cole and Jay shouldn't bother anyone for a while.

I managed to climb a couple of stories before I heard a loud crash, rushing to the edge of the stairs in horror to see ice shards flying away from the two corrupted ninja. They stood and looked up at me, snarling in pure fury. Cole slammed his sword into the side of the building, and suddenly it felt like a large earthquake had shook the tower. The stairs beneath me crumbled, and I was forced to hold on to whatever remained.

My sword fell from my grasp, and I cried out as I saw it strike the stairs next to the two, leaving a small bit of ice before falling towards the ground below. I swallowed nervously and looked at the two as they began to climb the stairs towards me. I had two choices… jump down and fight them or climb up and hope I could make the jump over the hole in the steps Cole had created. I managed to get an elbow up before a loud slam of a foot startled me, making me loose whatever progress I had. I looked up and saw the glowing purple eyes of my corrupted brothers glaring down at me, small smirks forming on their faces. Cole shifted a foot, holding it inches above my left hand.

I shook my head, "Cole, do not do it! It is me, Zane!"

His smirk only grew more, and he glanced at Jay who nodded slightly. I felt something grab my wrist. For a split second, I had hoped that Lloyd had succeeded, that Cole and Jay were no longer evil and were helping me up. I was definitely wrong. Cole forced me up, holding me by my shirt, glaring into my icy eyes. I held onto his wrist, kicking wildly at him. I heard a loud roar and looked up in horror. The Overlord opened his jaw, narrowing his eyes at me. A million questions flooded my mind. What happened to Lloyd and Kai? Were they near the top? Had they been defeated? Was I immune to the Dark Matter being a Nindroid? Was there any hope left for me?

A low hissing came from the Overlord's chest, and I saw a bright purple flame in his throat. I struggled a bit more in Cole's grasp as a small bit of the matter fell from the dragon's mouth, falling next to me. I had to break free!

The Overlord gave a low growl and he pulled his head back, closing his mouth for a second before letting a large dark purple cloud fire towards me. I closed my eyes, tensing. I heard a hissing as the matter grew closer to me, slowly growing louder and louder. A sudden cold washed over me, and I was forced to open my eyes and gasp. It was unlike any cold I've ever felt. I felt sudden feelings of fear and anger flood through me, crawling over me. The cold grew from my fingertips and toes, slowly creeping along my wires, making me shiver and shake. I felt it near my mechanical heart, slowly corrupting it. My vision began to turn purple, static slowly flooding my vision. I smiled one last time.

_**It is all up to you two, Kai and Lloyd. Good luck… save Ninjago. Stop the Overlord….**_


End file.
